Play Time
by Kuroi Atropos
Summary: Ichigo doesn't let Shirosaki out to play so he comes out on his own. MWAHAHA!


Play Time

By: Kuroi Atropos

Rating: Not very bad

Characters: Mainly Shirosaki (Ichigo's Hollow! YAY!)

Dislaimer: Bleach isn't mine.

AN: This is a get-better fic for my friend Obi-chan. She likes so it's here! HUGS!

Dang it, the King just would not listen. It wasn't like his ideas were that farfetched. He'd asked the King over and over again to let him do something besides just stare at the sky mindlessly or glare and banter with the old geezer, but no…

He'd poised his first requests rather eloquently if he did say so himself. So what if the last time he'd gotten so frustrated Inoue had had to heal Chad's concussion and he'd been within an inch of being wiped from existence via Quincy arrow. It was the only way to get the stupid King to listen.

Seriously, all he wanted to do was be let out every now and then to fight! Heck, he'd even agree to letting the King collar him and hold his leash while he did it. Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored!!

The King really should take better care of him, if he didn't want him to rebel so much. After all, the King stood on his back and used his power, claiming it as his due, but the décor in the brat's mind wasn't that good and the food and conversation sucked and he was going out of his mind! What if he went so insane he couldn't save the brat King when the fool got in over his head!

He glared at the dread locked old man that stood on one of the poles in their little sideways world, staring out at the sideways sky. He was half tempted to go tell the freaky sword to go find the roof of one of the buildings to jump off of, but knew that would just begin another therapy session.

He stalked along the edge of a building, looking for an open window that represented a crack in the King's defenses. The teen sat at his desk in school right now, staring blankly out a window, and every now and then his mind would wander just enough about one thing or another and the sword would look in the right direction and he'd be able to sneak at least part way from Ichigo's subconscious into his conscious mind. If he did anything overt, the King would notice immediately and slap him back down, but if he remained very quiet and whispered, it usually took him a little longer to catch on.

It was downright shameful, the King's lack of concentration, oh what did he care about being nice. His obliviousness and lack of consideration. He was all 'do what you want' blah and 'I always protect those important to me' blah, blah, blah but he didn't give a damn about the poor Horse he rode into battle to protect them, so he'd take it out on the bubbly little girl, the stoic giant and the stoic Quincy.

_He didn't even listen to my warnings! _He giggled at the thought, glancing at the old man, yup, safely focused on a passing cloud like his current wielder. He dove for the window that had slid open. Time to make another bid for freedom, or at least three hots to go with his cot.

He carefully poked and prodded at the new mindscape that wasn't like a mindscape at all, just the twirling mass of Ichigo's thoughts. He insinuated himself into the King's daydreams of taking his frustrated boredom out on any Hollows that dared to show their faces in his territory , and a parody of his own voice echoing through the brat's mind in demented cackles. He bit back a scowl. _I do not sound like a 10 year old little girl on crack! I'm manly and delightfully deranged! _

It wasn't long before he figured out how to prod the voice to say what he wanted it to and laughed. The King was so easy to wind up it, almost nearly as fun as fighting. And sure enough it didn't take long for the King to get so distracted with anger and self doubt that a _REAL_ opening appeared. He laughed in exaltation as he leaped forward, catching the struggling King in a choke hold and tossing him back into his unconsciousness and sealed it with a twist of Reiatsu.

He couldn't stay like this for long; even now he could feel the King rallying against the barrier. It wouldn't be long before the King claimed the throne again -- he'd have to have fun while he could.

He opened his body's eyes and couldn't help but stretch, arms reaching for the ceiling and his back arching and cracking. He turned his head away from his window and before the teacher could say anything jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room. He heard the King's friends call out after him and giggled madly as he jumped down the steps. Ishida, stuck up, prancing perfect Quincy that he was, could sense that the reins were in his hands and not Ichigo's from the way the pale kid's Reiatsu lashed against him and his Spirit threads had snapped against his in the class room.

The other two probably thought the King had felt a Hollow.

He looked around; trying to find the most embarrassing place he could think of to leave their body before Ishida caught up with him. Fighting the Quincy would be fun as the kid could fire almost as fast as he could move, but the kid wouldn't want to hurt him and it would be fun tormenting the King's toy.

Oh… It would be even better if Chaddy and the 'Hime caught up with them. Oh the guilt it would cause the King if Ishida got hurt because he had to stop him from hurting their weaker toys.

His eyes lit on the perfect door and he laughed wildly as he darted through it and jabbed the Substitute Badge against his thigh. His spirit sprung forth, and he quickly called his mask as he darted back out into the hall and continued to dart away from the King's friends. He led them on a chase to the field at the edge of the school grounds, just past the PE classes.

They would be so concerned with trying to get their precious King back that they wouldn't pay attention to the audience and wouldn't that embarrass the King's little kiddies later as the rumors doubting their sanity for fighting imaginary bad guys took over the school.

He laughed dementedly as he spun to wait for them, rocking back and forth in an effort to stop from doing anything prematurely. The King was causing a real fuss now. Screaming and wailing and pounding and he laughed, so much fun!

The teens skidded to a stop in front of him. "Let's play!" He clutched Zangetsu's hilt and flew forward. The Quincy shifted and parried Zangetsu with a glowing blue blade. He scowled. That wasn't fair! Since when did the archer know how to make swords!

He leaped back, Zangetsu at the ready, "no fair little Quincy! Playing up close is my thing not yours! Hasn't Ichigo taught you any manners?"

The Quincy switched his grip on the silver hilt of the glowing blade, "we were too busy discussing the best ways to dice up horses that don't know their place."

He threw back his head and laughed, so the King had talked about him, did he? Ran away and cired most likely! He darted forward again only to be redirected by Inoue's shield. He leaped out of the way of Chad's punch, landing on the boy's outstretched arm. "Naughty, naughty toys! You should just let me mess you up a bit and leave you for Ichigo like good little pets!"

Chad heaved his arm and he laughed as he flipped away, landing and barely avoiding the silver hilt that launched at him like a throwing knife. _LEAVE THEM ALONE!_ The King cried in his bonds and he laughed.

_You should have listened, and not weakened even for a second, King. You weren't letting me have any fun so now I really really want to play!!_

Three more silver rods hit the ground around him and suddenly a glowing blue wall appeared around him.

_GO ISHIDA!!_

He scowled at the King; _want me to tell him you said that?_

_Shut up!_ The barrier really strained, he only had a little longer.

"Think this barrier'll hold me, Quincy?"

"I would never underestimate Kurosaki's Reiatsu like that. I'm just giving him one more chance to take you down himself before I obliterate you." A spider web bow appeared in the archer's hand, rising calmly until a spread of arrows pointed at him. The other two looked at him aghast.

He had to laugh again, "You could do that Quincy? Kill your poor dethroned King like that just to get little old me?"

_He would, I asked him to._

The Hollow stamped his foot and glared at the King, _I know you lack brain cells but that's seriously stupid telling the kid to do us in like that._

_Oh, and Renji and Byakuya and Urahara. Asked them too… That's not to mention the Vaizard who'd do it without asking, I think Shinji is still in Karakura…_

He wailed. _This so isn't fair!!_

The world spun and suddenly he was looking up at Ichigo. _You should listen to your own advice and not weaken even for a second. _

More spinning as he reoriented in the sideways world.

"You really should stop trying to cause so much Chaos, child."

"Shut up you Matrix wannabe." The sword just shrugged and walked away to cloud watch again.

He grinned as he waited, it wouldn't be long before - -

Screams echoed through their mind as poor Ichigo raced out of the Girl's Bathroom dodging thrown objects. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
